Digi-Force
by ChronoShadow
Summary: Ahh...that fresh story smell. chapter 3 finally up. PS:i dont own digimon
1. The New Quest Begins

"What just happened!?" Tai shouted as the last of Apoclemons final attack was nutralized.  
  
"I belive i can asswer that" a voice said from behind Izzy. Izzy reached back and pull out his laptop so he could see what Gennai had sent them this time.  
  
"It seems there was another prophesy in the ruins" Gennai said." this one says  
  
When all the fallen ones of Darkness join as one  
The chosen ones shall challenge them and be defeated  
But then hope shall spring anew and the chosen ones shall be  
United with their allies and the Apocalyps shall be halted.  
  
"Well thats already happened" said Izzy, "we already beat Apoclemon"  
  
"Yes but theres more" and the proophesy continued  
  
And now with Digidestined and partner digimon joined as one  
The Digi-Force shall be created to thwart what new evil arrives  
and this evil shall be revealed as @#?!*=&%...  
  
"Hey whats going on here!" Mimi whined.  
  
"Sorry but the rest of the prophesy is lost right now. But from what i can guess this new evil will not show itself for a little while. now that Apoclemon is defeated why dont you come back to my house while we figure out whats going on"  
  
"Wait" Tai shouted "first tell me where Agumon and the others are!"  
  
The other digidestined looked around and noticed their digmon were missing too. After a long, thoughtful pause Gennai said to them "I have an idea of what happened but i cant be sure. I am sure however that they are safe. First come back to my place and we'll figure everything out." Then before anyone could object, Gennai disapeared from the monitor.  
  
All of a sudden the dark void caused by Apoclemon was replaced by the digital world as it was when they first arrvied on File Island.  
  
  
Well this was the first real chapter of digiforce. please review and let me know what you think. Flames are welcome. well im off to do whatever normal kids do during summer. Later 


	2. Decision

"So, how does he expect us to get to his house without our digimon?" asked Matt, "I mean even though the Dark Masters are gone but there are still other threats."  
  
"Yea." said Mimi, "what about wild digimon and other things!"  
  
"Aw, come on guys! Gennai said that they're safe and he obviously belives we can do it so lets have a little faith in ourselves! Besides, he said that he would let us know what was going on if we could get to his house and if it means I'll find out what happened to Agumon and the others then no path is too hard."  
  
"Wow, i never knew Tai was so good at speeking," Sora mumbled. Kari, who was standing right next to her leaned over and whipered, "yeah, im betting he'll be some sort of public speaker when he grows up." Sora thought "Yeah right! Tai, a buisness man. That was a laugh!  
  
All of a sudden TK stood up and said "Tai's right! Gennai has never been wrong before so we should'ent stop trusting him now!"  
  
"Well, if TK's going then I guess I'm going too" said Matt.  
  
"Yeah and if Tai's going then there's no way Im staying" Kari chipped in.  
  
"I would like to hear what Gennai has to say so ill be comming along too," said Izzy.  
  
"If it means ill find Biomon then im definatly in!" said Sora.  
  
"Same goes for me" piped Mimi.  
  
"Well im not staying here by myself" said Joe.  
  
"Then it's setteled!" said Tai "There's only one small problem."  
  
"What's that?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'm starving!"   
  
  
OK, that was Finally my next chapter. sorry it took so long but iv been going through a lot of crap (Being sick, moving, relatives, girlfriend, fanfic site going down, yada yada yada...). anyways, i finally got a break to sit down and write this story in peace and quiet. so hopefully the next chap. will get here faster.  
PS: sorry if this chapter looks kinda like the episode where they first met Gennai but it just seemed to fit right. 


	3. A Useful Ally

The children realized that they were all famished so they decided to try and gather food. At first they thought it would be impossible without their digimon but it seemed that they knew exactly the best places to find fruits and bearies. And fishing was no problem either. It seemed like the fish just threw themselves on Joe's bait every time. Finally, with filled stomachs and renewed energy, they set off to reach Gennai's house.  
  
25 minuts later  
  
"I'm tired!" whined Mimi," Besides, do you even know where we are, not to mention where Gennai's lake is from here?"  
  
"Wow, she lasted longer than I thought. She does have a good point though, Tai" said Matt  
  
"Acctually, after I finished eating I took a look at a map Gennai E-mailed me and told Tai which direction to go," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, so just relax. Your in my hands" Tai said smugly. Mimi just rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'god help us.' "Besides, Gennai said the new dark force woulden't strike for awhile so we've got plenty of time to get to his house."  
  
"Acctually your time just ran out!" All of a sudden a huge green figure leaped out of some near by bushes and swung a large white object strait at Tai's head! Tai instinctivly droped to the ground just in time to keep from being decapitated. The tall figure was about to take another swing when all of a sudden he froze. "Tai?" was all he said at first but then he reached one of his huge green hands and pulled Tai back to his feet.  
  
Tai looked up at his would be attacker and his eyes widened in suprise. "Ogremon, great to see you!" he shouted! Everyone ran foward to greet their old friend.   
  
"I'm so glad your Ok after the battle with Piedmon's army." was all Mimi could say as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Of course i'm Ok." He said as he reluctantly returned the hug, " It would take a lot more than that suped up party favor to get rid of me! He's just lucky I diden't get to him before MagnaAngemon. That reminds me, I was wanting to ask Patamon where him and all the Vilemon went after they went through his Gate of Destiny?  
So, where is the little guy? For that matter, where are the digimon?"  
  
"Thats a good question," Izzy said," they all disapeared after the fight with Apoclemon and then Gennai E-mailed me and said to get to his house and he'd explain everything. So thats where we were going before you showed up."  
  
"Well, if your digimon are gone then i guess ill have to protect you untill you reach Gennai. Its the least i could do to repay Mimi and Joe for helping me when my arm was hurt."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, Ogremon!" exclaimed Mimi. Then an idea came to her. She leaned over to Ogremons ear and whispered something inaudible to all the rest. After she finished, Ogermon grined and nodded his head. With that, Mimi suprised everyone by standing up and saying "Lets get moving already!"  
  
Everyone, still amazed that Mimi actally wanted to go, stood up and started to walk in the direction of Gennai's house. Then everyone realized why she diden't mind going again. As Ogremon walked up to the front everyone saw Mimi proudly riding on his shoulder. The entire rest of the group did a perfect facevault.  
  
  
Well, thats the end of my Third chapter. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
